PMD The Warriors of Light
by Leafysnivy
Summary: Three humans turn into Pokémon with a role to complete but all of them couldn't remember what as the dream before their lives changed seemed to be harder to remember than they wanted
1. Chapter One: The Introduction

In this world, there are countless creatures known as Pokémon. These strange and wonderful beings come in a wide variety of shapes, colours and sizes. Some Pokémon live in the wild, some live with humans as pets, some travel together with humans on adventures. There are more than 600 known species of Pokémon, and with such a large number and large world the tales of events are limitless. One such tale is the focus here.

The day was great and the sun was out, the sky was blue and gentle breezes gently passed occasionally, there were big tall trees everywhere around with smooth dirt like ground having afew areas in which had mini grass patches, Pokémon noises echoed through the forest like area, a strange Pokémon approaches past some trees talking to herself, the Pokémon had a peachy belly, a tail resembling a three-pointed leaf, the Pokémon was colored light green, two short arms and legs, yellow coil-like appendages on each shoulder and yellow markings around its large red eyes, each bearing three long eyelashes. The eyelashes were an obvious telltale sign that this Pokémon was female.  
>Walking through the woods."Snivy, my friends never have time for me" said Daisy as she keeps her head down passing trees walking to notice a Snivy laying there unconscious half covered in leaves and small twigs, I rushed to see if the Pokémon was alright.<br>Nudging the Snivy gently with both my hands wiping of all the leaves and trips of."Hey are you ok"waging my tail hoping that the Snivy in front of me is alive."Hello, are you hurt?" she waited for a moment to see if the Pokemon would respond to her, each second passing made her feel a cold shiver as she thought this Pokémon was dead. Powerfull gusts of wind blew Daisy throwing her of balance forcing her feet to trip over the other Snivys body landing on top."Snivy!" Daisy was shocked by this.  
>"SNIII!" said Jason letting a scream jumping out my skin."Ahh, why did I say that just now!" panicking.<br>"AHHH!" startled by Jason quickly backing of a few yards then approaching slowly walking up closer."Are you hurt?" looking down at the battered looking Snivy.  
>Pointing at Daisy."Huh! Your talking...to me!" Jason replied backing of on the floor freaked out."Why can I understand you? why?" Daisy pulls a concerned face to Jason.<br>"Your strange" chuckled Daisy.  
>"How can I understand you!...Your a Pokémon" Jason said quickly looking around for any signs or place he could recognise, Daisy responds by looking at the places Jason's stares at seeing nothing unormal but the new Snivy stranger in front.<br>"Haha your definitely quite the strange one aren't you, you act like your not a Pokémon which to be honest your the same as me, a Snivy" Giggling Daisy lending a hand out, Jason pulls himself up looking at Daisy's face noticing that Jason's face just become shocked by something.  
>"No no no your getting this wrong I'm a human" Jason said as his face becomes red noticing that his hands were green."MY HANDS ARE GREEN!" Jason's eyes diolated smaller seeing this, Daisy finds this amusing to witness as she watches meanwhile Jason's freaking out at every little thing.<br>"A human? I'm not convinced as you look like a typical Snivy to me in every way" Grinned Daisy.  
>"Whys my hand green!" Screamed Jason, his eyes widened as he starred at his own arm."What have I become?" frowning pulling himself up with Daisy's help again but this time feeling grateful."Thanks err..."<br>She was looking towards her destination."Hey why don't you come with me to the lake where we can properly introduce ourselves ok" smiling.  
>Sighing."Well... I have nowhere to go or anywhere to stay let alone I'm lost soo why not" stated Jason staring at Daisy."Oh" admiring the looks of the Snivy in front. "Is something the mater?" Looking behind me to see what Jason was staring at, there was only a tree or me to look at."Follow me" walking towards the lake.<br>Jason was looking around to see his surrounding trying to see if he can remember anything."So...whaaa" tripping up on his face as dirty marks cover his face, Daisy goes to help support Jason to his feet again.  
>"Let me help you" She helped Jason pulling him to his feet noticing Jason isn't used to walking yet.<br>"I..I erm" feeling strange getting a grip on the floor trying to walk again."Can we walk slowly, I feel stupid" bright red oval shapes lit up on both side of Jason face.  
>"That's fine with me, come on" Daisy cheerfully leading the way.<br>"Thank you" tagging along walking with that kind Pokémon claiming to be a Snivy Jason thought to himself.  
>The woods remain as the sounds of trees rustleling by the passing as Jason and Daisy walk through the woods taking a couple of minutes to arrive to their destination lake.<br>The lake had a nice clear water flowing calmly making calming wave sounds clashing at the dips of the lands interior, short grass spread all over the area leaving only some stretched out dirt surface with trees surrounding the area but a small part seen on the horizon past the other side of the lake that Jason and Daisy entered with normally many pokemon living on the lake but seem to be away for today.  
>"Here we are, this is lake Aqua, I love this area soo much, this place always makes me happy but sad in some ways" Daisy said Stretching my body starting with the arms, then legs and finishing with the tail and the tip.<br>"Whoa soo this place is called Lake Aqua, this area gives me this really cool and sensational feeling of happiness and joy, so overwhelming with beauty its looks very peaceful here and it has a great sight to behold, thanks er..." Jason wags his tail in sheer excitement.  
>"My names Daisy I'm a Snivy, Snivys are green snakes with arms and legs, just like you" pointing at Jason.<br>"Oh hi Daisy, It's a bit late for that I guess hehe" Jason said clearing his throat."I'm er... My names Jason and the only thing I can recall is being a human but with a dream before that" Jason said tapping his head to see if there was anything else to remember.  
>Walking to Jason."Well if you remember anything else you can tell me" getting close.<br>Looking up."No nothing but voices like I have a role to play in the world of Pokémon, like there's some bad event occurring that needs fixing, but it was a dream soo...what can I say" He tapped his head wondering what else is there he could remember, Daisy gazes at the water for an idea.  
>"Hey I know, look Jason, look into the water, maybe you'll see that your no longer a human, well as you claim to be" Daisy pointed to a safe ramp leading to shallow waters coming from Lake Aqua.<br>"Right, good idea" walking up to the pure crystal clear water flowing calmly to see a half green and cream colored Snivy seeing my own reflection revealing the truth."Hhhh boy oh boy, this is not real I don't believe this" letting out a sigh.  
>"Many Pokémon live near this lake and even live at the lake but for some reason I can't spot any today...seems strange" Daisy was confused by this.<br>"Many Pokémon you mean there's others, like other Pokémon besides Snivys?" Jason said very surprised."Really are there" Daisy pulled a strange look.  
>"Well yes there are like loads of different kinds of Pokémon in fact I think there are about six hundred and more different kinds of Pokémon, including, the fact there's such things as becoming a rare kind of species like for example I could be born with rare traits that are extremely useful I heard but my brothers an expert in that stuff" Claimed Daisy. Jason eyes widened.<br>"SIX HUNDRED! So we are one out of that six hundred, and there's more than that what!" Jason said very interested.  
>Clouds start to swarm the blue clear sky slowly as the lake becomes darker by enveloping shadows thickening the atmosphere creating what looks like a storm, many bird Pokémon flutter in the sky heading south soaring high into the sky making louds sounds as they do.<br>Starring into Jason's eyes."Everything you told me so far doesn't make sense about yourself, like being a human and that, are you trying to fool me? If you are then you chose the wrong type of Pokémon to do that to you see erm, Snivys are naturally calm, quick and clever Pokémon not really the types that'll easily, but you don't seem calm... Well so far" Looking at Jason to seeking a response. Jason wants to show some evidence but he can't.  
>"Well I have no proof of being a human but you must believe me, I'm completely lost with no knowledge at all" Looking down with no hope of showing evidence."There's no way this could happened though" Mumbling on the spot.<br>Walking to drink water out of the lake cupping my hands together sipping slowly."Well do you have a family? A house? Anyone to care about you?" Daisy questioned."You should try the water of this lake, I think it tastes cold and refreshing"  
>Woundering."No nothing, I know nothing but that I'm randomly a Snifty" walking closer to the shallow waters hearing Daisy start to laugh copying Daisy cupping my hands together this time splashing my face before drinking the water.<br>Giggling cracking up."A Snifty!? Snivivivi!" Daisy laugh her head of."Sorry you mean your a Snivy, try saying it again, S...n...i...v...y Sn...ivy... Snivy" pronouncing it to Jason helping him learn. Feeling sudden faint raindrops hit.  
>"Sni...vy... Sniv..ty oh wow, Sni..vv...y...Snivy, there we go, one giant step taken to understanding what I currently am, Daisy sorry to have troubled you with my nonsense, do you think I'm weird, or even too much of a stranger to stick around with, I don't want to startle you more than I have done" Said Jason."I probably have ruined your day" feeling bad from earlier.<br>"Well yes I think your weird and strange but I'm not the type to just walk away, in fact I think your funny and unormal and I like that" Daisy said smiling."I think It's fine Jason I seriously have nothing to do today, all my friends are always busy and have no time for me... Not even a simple conversation" Daisy looked down upset by how her friends are lately.  
>Rain drops become more and more noticeable as the rain thickens and more dense making it hard to talk in these conditions, dark grey clouds unleash a series of powerful gusts slowly becoming more powerful by the second raining down making the two Snivys below, Jason and Daisy becomes distressed by the weather.<br>"I'm getting wet" replied Jason seeing the rain become more visible by the second."Oh dear bad weather I suppose" Daisy still getting used to Jason and agrees with him.  
>"Jason we are probably going to become ill if we stay out too long" Daisy stated quickly seeing Jason hold his hands out feeling rain.<br>"Well I wonder what Pokémon do in cases like this" Jason wondered what would a Pokémon do, Daisy really couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
>"Really you have no idea? Tell me...really?" Daisy felt like he wasnt serious, Jason looks back to Daisy.<br>"I'm not lying I have no clue so the answers still the same, no idea" looking around for ideas, Daisy's mouth drops in disbelief.  
>The clouds now start to unleash a powerful burst of strong rain crashing down heavily on the two with a mixture of whirling gusts buffering the the two struggling against the winds making it hard to see as water would get into their eyes.<br>Running a few meters towards home seeing Jason stand looking up at the clouds pulling an unhappy look."Jason you should go back home and rest"  
>"Home? I haven't got one, looks like I'll stay out here" letting out a sigh looking at the dark grey clouds shower cold rain as he shivered in the cold wind rain.<br>Standing under a tree for a quick shelter seeing that the weathers going to get worse feeling soo guilty."Hey! Jason come with me!" Daisy shouted louder than the rain crashing down.  
>Winds start to to become more and more tough as the rains heavily drizzles down, the lakes waters whirls side to side crashing onto the shores of land connecting to the sides.<br>Jason smiles happily."Ok Daisy!" Taking the offer gratefully standing up to move towards Daisy.  
>Daisy feeling so proud to help Jason out."I'll lead the way! Try to stay by me" starting to pace herself faster towards a safe shelter.<br>Jason follows Daisy in her pursuit of a nice shelter running in and out of trees that they both walked past to enter the lake retracing their steps, Jason every so often trips landing on wet muddy water becoming dirty having Daisy help Jason him up each time he tripped over, after several minutes passed the two passed many trees and the place started to change in looks, there were many brown stumps all around scattered in a rounded shape formation in which had many wooden made houses which most of them had a huge leaf bending down to cover the roofs from weather, in the middle of this area has a post sign with four directions pointed on it coloured white.  
>Daisy runs to her house knocking quite loud with her hands."Hello It's me Daisy, let me in please"<br>Staring all around admiring the looks of the area taking it all in."Wow this is really creative I have to say!" loving the area feeling great to be here.  
>The door opens up and there's two friendly Serperior that's huge waiting there, one male and the other female."Come inside quick!" said the Serperior.<br>Looking back at Jason amused."Jason come inside with me" Daisy said as she walks inside looking at Jason feeling cold.  
>Quickly noticing Daisy in the house running towards it."Err hi am I aloud in" Jason nervously talking to the friendly Serperior standing outside the door.<br>Mother Serperior replied." Yess, come in" looking at the state they're both in.  
>Walking inside observing shivering, shaking madly."Thank you two very much" Smiling and feeling soo happy after that cold rain.<br>The place looked like a rounded house with it all made put of wood, ceiling and floor, there were stairs located about two meter from the door, a few seconds after Daisy and Jason enter footsteps can be head coming down the stairs at a fast pace as if something had ran down them becoming louder by each step. A male Servine approaches, a brother to Daisy.  
>Shivering."I feel cold, ahh, Vi!" Daisy sneezed."Ewww, gross" wiping her nose.<br>Laughing."You sound fun...ah, Vi!" Jason Sneezed."Looks like we have something in common" nudging Daisy."Get it" smiling turning to see Daisy. Pulling a fake smile.  
>"Whoa Daisy and you look terrible, where have you been?" Levine the Servine stated looking at Jason.<br>Feeling shy."I am definately dirty, ehh I feel horrible and I hate it" Jason said leering out a sigh.  
>"Well we better get you both in better conditions as you two have a cold as well as feeling cold right?" Daddy Serperior stated.<br>"Oh my your both ill, let me get you both something to warm up, also something to clean up" Mother Serperior said slithering of.  
>"Wow this is all so new to me, this place and everything around me, It's, It's so not what I'm used too, but It's cool" Staring everywhere.<br>"Your definately not the normal type which I'm actually happy about you see many Pokémon are either to pushy or just busy all the time, others brag too much" Daisy said happy to have helped Jason, Leavine notices that Daisy has some sort of feeling towards Jason.  
>"Hey if he's a guest of yours Daisy maybe if he's aloud he can stay for dinner as It's getting quite late now" Leavine said to Daisy as farther liked the idea.<br>"I think that would be great idea, how about it?" Farther Serperior said happy about the idea insisting to Jason."Would you mind joining us?"  
>"Sorry for changing the topic but, so am I a male, I didn't know that Pokémon even had genders, well I don't recall remembering that" Jason replied sounding unsure of himself checking to see if there was any physical differences.<br>Mother Serperior comes back into the front room holding a mini bath like tub filled with water that looks steamy with two like vines attached to Serperior layer down in front of Jason indiacating he needs a wash as the conversation continues.  
>"Well for one your acting like a very unusual male Snivy, but you definately sound a lot more like a boy or male how ever you'd like to say it including you don't look female to me" stated farther Serperior.<br>"Daisy's a female, in fact she's my sister" Levine quickly replied.  
>"Wow, Daisy's a... A FEMALE!" Jason said loudly very shocked."I wouldn't of guessed oh my" turning to each Pokémon on the room."Oooh myyy" Daisy felt a bit thrown of.<br>"Female... You didn't think I was a girl or maybe looked like one, how rude, but if what you said earlier is true then I can't blame you, I know your a male Snivy named Jason" Daisy said trying to assess the situation. The family looked at eachover in confusion taking in what's been said feeling a bit strange from Jason's reaction.  
>"Soo Jason why don't you join us for dinner, It's a great time in fact as we're half way finishing the preparations for dinner, but if you don't mind could you clean yourself a bit" Jason looked around at each and every unique Pokémon in the room with his stomach growling as everyone heard it.<br>"Well I have to say my belly agrees, that would be great if you will be ok with it, I'm happy to hear" cupping my hands tightly grinning gratefully.  
>"Well that's great, our first guest in such a long long time" Leavine said surpriced finding Jason funny at first impressions cracking a smile.<br>"Yeaaah, I can't remember the first time we had a guest but I'm pretty sure Jason will enjoy being here right" Daisy pointed out tapping my lip.  
>Mother Serperior answer back."That's right, I'm hoping Jason can feel welcome and enjoy dinner here, but we all have things to do, Me and my love will finish the dinner preparations and Jason, you might want to clean up as I'm sure you must not like being dirty so feel free to use that water there"<br>"Right, I will and may I ask, are you all related to Daisy as I'm sure none of you look like me or Daisy or any other Snivy shaped being?" Jason stated.  
>Leavine quickly replies."Yes we are in fact, I'm her brother, and that's our mum and dad"<br>Jason accepting the truth."Oh that's surprising, should of known, will I kinda had thoughts but I wanted to make sure"  
>With the small introduction the family and Jason discussed, mum and dad go into another section of the house and preparate the food with the help of Leaving meanwhile Jason attempt to clean himself with his hands failing to clean other areas of his body giving up, he then dived into the small tub letting out a splash as the mud soak out, Daisy waits patiently watching Jason admiring how funny he looks thinking about if everything will be alright today, a few minutes have passed and Jason is now clean, Daisy and Jason get called by the parents another section of the house they all sit together in a separate room where the family dines together as one, this time with Jason.<br>"Dinners ready!" shouted the parents calling them both, shortly after the two came sitting down to relax for what's in front of them.  
>"Wow I'm hungry but you served more than usual mum" seeing a load of bowls of food consisting of Apples, Green Gummis and Cheri Berries, everyone starts eating but Jason as he stare blank at each of the new food in front of him wondering what to think about them all.<br>Picking up what looks like an emerald colored jelly baby."I've never heard of a Cheri berry or Green Gummi before, apples I have heard of them but I don't remember what they taste like hmmm, It's all a bit vague" tapping his head to see what to try first. The family pause to stare at Jason.  
>"Really I've never tried any of these, well an apple I'm not soo sure about" Jason said gazing at the Gummi checking it. This came as a shock to the family.<br>"I'm not saying you will like it but I think mum is a great cook and berry hunting with my dad" Daisy said knowing Jason would be nervous by now."Try it Jason, give it a go"  
>"Wow we'll isn't this a huge shock, all of the three food here made for dinner and you know nothing about them" mum replied rather shocked seeing Jason break the Gummi in half.<br>"Exactly right I know nothing of the foods in front of me but the name apple" Jason felt soo nervous hoping the food wasn't going to taste bad but hoped for a nice tasting result.  
>"Hey Jason I think you'll be fine, if you don't like it then you can try another right" Leavine points out to Jason seeing his face start to smile.<br>"Thanks, all of you seriously" Jason placed the bit of Gummi into his mouth chewing rather slowly, everyone waits for Jason's response and Daisy is eager for an answer.  
>"Well Jason...how is it" smiling biting my lip."How is it"<br>"...It...tastes...GORGEOUS! Oh my It's soo scrumptious, it gives me this tingly feeling in me inspiring me to eat more! How do you make these?" Bursted Jason."I've never loved food as much as this ever, please can I have more...oh where are my manners, would I be aloud more of those Green Gummis please, I love these soo much" Jason's eyes opened widely at the sight of these Green Gummis, mother was overjoyed to hear this as so was everyone else.  
>"Well thank you Jason and here have more" mother Serperior gladly passing a bowl of just Green Gummis, Jason's eyes twinkled like small bright stars before he started eating quickly.<br>"Wow Jason, you worried me there ahhh" Daisy was relieved letting out a sigh, Jason is focused on filling am empty stomach eating many Gummis Quickly, Daisy ate another apple.  
>"Well I have to say your personality stands out brightly like a shooting star, It's very hard predict you as you have one hell of a twist" Leavine said as the family nods agreeing.<br>"You think soo? I guess that nice of you to say Snivy" Jason grinned nearly finishing the last Gummis in the bowl.  
>"Can I ask you some questions one by one if you don't mind" Questioned Leavine."Ok one...How did you and Daisy meet together" Jason tapped his head not really knowing that answer properly.<br>"Well you see I.." Jason gets interupted by Daisy.  
>"I found him unconscious by himself in the woods on the path to Lake Aqua, he was completely knocked out with leaves on top as well as mini twigs half covering his body, he woke up not knowing really anything but the fact his name is Jason and he wasn't there when he went to sleep" Daisy quickly responded.<br>"Dad, Mum, do you think Jason was kidnapped... maybe something went wrong" Leavine asked. Mum and dad looked at each over.  
>"We wouldn't know of course" replied the parents. Looking at Jason."Well at least he's safe now right?" Jason wanted to say the truth explaining he was a human but leaves it for another time.<br>"So that's what happened, interesting I really wonder why" Leavine mumbled."Ok last one for today, do you know where you are? Any Pokémon are chasing you?" This sparked Leavine as he wanted to know, Jason pulls a serious face.  
>"No...Nothing, I know nothing but the fact Daisy introduced me to Lake A-aqua I think I said it right, I don't know nearly any Pokémon and your the only ones I've seen in my experience of living as a Pokémon" Jason said as Daisy understood it better than the family did, mum and dad felt quite helpless to know what to say next, Leavine saw Jason's expression and knew he wasn't lying one bit.<br>"Wow your not lying...are you?" Leavine said softly."I feel like as if your completely new to everything somehow just by looking into your eyes, you seem lost" Leavine felt soo much feeling about Jason mostly feeling bad for him, mum and dad saw this and mumbled to each over.  
>"Hey Jason... You want to have a night round ours, like sleep over today" the parents said."It's dark and now late, would you mind?" questioned the parents, Jason was very shocked to have realised where else would he be able to sleep.<br>"Really! A sleepover is been months or... Even years since anyone had a sleepover in this family" Daisy excitedly said.  
>"It's true Daisy we all haven't had even a guest in a while so this I'll very new" Leavine said happy to see his sister happy again.<br>"Oh yes oh yes please, if your still ok with that" Jason's heart raced hoping that he wouldn't have to sleep outside shaking from thinking about it looking down at the floor, the parents mumbled to each over but Leavine hears something they said and wants to add to the conversation while Jason and Daisy stare at the three mumbling, after a minute the dad looks pretty concerned but Leavine pulls a grin with last of all mum having second thoughts.  
>"Alright alright, you've said enough son, I understand hhhhhh" Farther said eyeing Jason making Jason feel really nervous."Look Jason you can stay in Daisy's room tonight, she has a spare bed in her room which she can show you, but if there's any harm done to Daisy then I won't be happy at all...clear" Telling Jason straight seeing him close his eyes widening them afterwards.<br>"Oh my I wouldn't dare harm Daisy anyway and how would I, I have nothing to attack her for or anything with me to do so, but thanks for letting me I promise I won't hurt her" Jason said trying to sound normal but was thrown of by farthers words feeling a tiny bit threatened, Leavine winked at Jason and Daisy smiling.  
>"Oh thanks dad" Daisy said giving farther a hug as well as the other two, Jason felt very relieved that the scariest moments out of the way.<br>"Ahh I'm full Sniiiii" Jason yawned stretching his arms and legs Daisy walks over to Jason seeing that the bowl was empty and there was a noticeable bulge coming out of Jason's belly.  
>"You looked like a stuffed toy you know Snivivivi" chuckled Daisy standing Jason up."I'm tired Sniiii" yawning seeing Jason is smaller than me."I guess I'm older than you, respect the elder ones Jason me... I'm joking I'm not like that" Jason smiled.<br>"You got me but I really am just smaller than you, but does that mean I'm younger or can I grow slower than you" Jason giggled questioning Daisy.  
>"I don't know really to be honest I'm assuming your younger" Daisy thought to herself."Shall we go to bed then Jaasssoon" Jason nodded in agreement so Daisy went to lead the way.<br>"Let's go follow me" Walking around the house through the living room into the front room with the stairs located two meter away from the door, going up a ramp which leads to second floor showing four rooms connected to one big corridoor, two rooms were on the left side, one was on the right side and the parents one at the very end of the corridor, Daisy's room was the only room on the right side.  
>Walking into the room with Jason."This is my room ok" Daisy said walking up to a huge square shaped mirror."This was left to me by a gift, I like using it to see if I'm dirty so I can take care of matters also of something personal" Daisy quickly said moving towards the holes of on side of the room."These are my window or I call them anyway but they're great at catching moonlight, I loving watching the moon shine aswell as sunsets they're the best" sighing to myself, Jason listens to everything Daisy just said staring at her by accident.<br>"Oh my snap out of it" Jason slapped himself to see Daisy turn around."Your room looks nice with those window, mirror and the size looks neat"  
>"Thanks but what is it Jason?" Daisy said noticing the mark of Jason's slap."Looks painful" showing the beds to Jason walking over to them."These are the beds we sleep in, they're really just hammocks made from tough string and large leaves, It's also formed like a bunk bed but I love sleeping on top so if you don't mind sleeping bellow" Daisy mentioned as Jason stands looking at the bunk beds while Daisy gets into her own top bunk bed.<br>"Wow, I feel so unnatural but you know, I like this stuff and all not knowing what's what, I have to say everything to me so far is a huge shock to my system, I don't understand much but I'm hoping we can be friends" Jason felt very shy and nervous to go out by himself and wanted someone to trust choosing Daisy first in his mind.  
>"Yeah im alright with that Jason, we can be friends as my current ones are always busy so I visit the Lake as it makes me happy and more calm with a tint of a sadness" Daisy claimed. Jason felt guilty from earier.<br>"Daisy... I'm sorry" Jason said as Leavine was behind Daisy's door listening."I wanted to say I'm soo sorry" Jason said letting out a sigh.  
>"Why are you saying sorry for, your worrying me, what's wrong" Daisy nervously said.<br>"I was nothing just a helpless Snivy and you took your time to help me get used to who I am, creeping you out with my weird nonsense and wasting your time, you even had to help me up in that storm a couple of times even leading me to your house inviting me in" Jason said out of breath.  
>"Oh Jason I was lonely today and I was scared you were dead, you weren't responding for a while so I thought I would help you if you had signs you were alive, I couldn't just walk away... That... just wouldn't be me, I like to help others and you definitely needed help so I wanted to stick by you until you could stand on your own two feet, the results ended up like this which I prefer a lot more I've got to say" Daisy answered back her truthful thoughts about it.<br>"How can I repay you and your family, I am in your dept to have saved me from that harsh storm and being let in" Jason felt like problem put on the spot."I must of put pressure on you and your family, I feel bad about it so I want to make up for it" insisted Jason.  
>"Jason I promise you It's all ok, I'll help you if no-one stops me I promise, let's both go to sleep seriously as we will need it for tomorrow" Daisy said wrapping the leaf around her getting comfortable. Jason went to lay in the hammock getting used to it right away looking at the light the moon shined into the room think about what's happening tomorrow.<br>"Good night Daisy" Jason said closing his eyes wrapping himself in the huge leaf covering him to warm up as so does Daisy, they both drift of to sleep letting their bodies rest for the next day.  
>"Good night Jason see you in the morning" Daisy said softly drifting of asleep, Leavine walks away happy to know that Jason only has good intentions soo far going to bed himself staring at the open bedroom before entering his room.<br>Hours past as the luminous dark sky continued to stay now really early in the morning still dark, the house was dead quiet and small sounds of rustling can be heard outside, the family is still sleeping like a rock as Jason had a dream about some Pokémon trying to talk to him, he couldn't hear anything that Pokémon was saying but word like, mission...role, this upsets Jason waking him up.  
>"What was that?" Jason said quietly getting up holding his head with both hands."I felt like someone was trying to talk to me, role, mission... What was that thing...Pokémon saying, it was acting like I was being warned... Is this a message hhhhhhh, I don't know" Jason walks up to the mirror to get used to himself in looks and body style, he was dying to explore."Wow this is going to be fun exploring myself, sounds really weird saying that as I'm not tired enough yet so why not?" Jason now looks at himself checking his new form out talking quietly."Well my face has a nice grassy green color with an under half of cream color being separated from the tip of my nose connecting to the point of each eyelids, my eyes are huge with eyelids colored bright yellow with a luminous crimson coloured eye having a black long rounded pupil, reflecting small amounts of light from my eyes seeing a taint of crimson light on the wall, whoa my eyes glow really bright in the dark, nice pattern on my eyes connect to what looks like a yellow section with yellow like collar on each side of my shoulders connected to my body, the same cream color flows down my body forming a strip that goes down my body passing the belly widening as it starts from the neck becoming smaller eventually when it passes half down my body it starts to shrink, it connects like a leaf shape inches away from my tail tip" Jason turned around back towards the mirror still able to see it."On each side of the cream strip was the same color green was on my face with quite small arms under each collar I had colored the same green, the yellow pattern continued from the collar and formed a leaf shape reaching half way on the back of my head leading down my entire body leading straight in a long leaf pattern on my three pointed leafy tail passing half way up then having another two yellow leaf shapes coming out of the start of my leafy tail, the thick leaf was fused inches into the rim of my tail, but my feet looked like a shape I couldn't describe... It looks fascinating" Jason then went to see how flexible Snivys are or him so he curled into a ball coiling up realizing that he was extremely flexible looking at the mirror seeing he looks thinking that he was adorable, he kept that position for a while to see if he would receive or get strains, something of that sort but nothing happened, Jason body begins to glow blue all around him making him feel stronger in some ways but he wasn't sure, he broke his coiling position jumping out of his skin."Ahh, quiet Jason, quiet I dont want to wake anyone up do I...oh I hope no-one heard that, Sniiiiiii" Jason felt extremely tired walking back to the hammock looking at Daisy sleep."Aww I have to say Daisy looks cute and the Pokémon Snivy is one thing I'm proud to be right now, I love the looks, It's great" getting back into a comfortable position sleeping fast knocking out quickly.<br>Now everyone sleeps and the day now starts to speed up, many hours pass after Jason started sleeping again, what was his dream about? The sky start to become a darkish blue shortly becoming sunrise lightening the sky as the moon slowly fades back into hiding waiting for night to come back. 


	2. Chapter Two: Fresh New Start

It is a nice hot summers day way better than yesterdays weather as the sun brightly shines brighter every passing second, the sun is still raising from the east early in the morning, more Pokemon seem active as many things could be heard like conversations rustling and cries for help, flocks of Swanna fly soaring through the skies high in the air and many Rattats ran about searching for new homes roaming about the place, nearly no clouds could be spotted but the one off every so often, Daisy and the family are wide awake but Jason as he was still sleeping.

"Morning everyone" Daisy brightly said in a cheerful manner."Great day today don't you think?" Yawning as she stretched he limbs.

"Good morning to you" replied the family.

"Hey sis, what you going to today?" Leavine asked."Any plans? Daisy felt a bit hungry.

"Well I do have one idea but It's simple, picking some apples and one for Jason" Daisy smiled as so did the family."Can I go to the lake to pick some apples, mum, dad?"

"Sure you can but be careful as you know some many bad Pokémon have become more and more natural popping up in all areas right" replied the parents worried about Daisy.

"I will watch my back bringing some apples aswell" Daisy said as she walked out the front door closing it behind her walking towards Lake Aqua."I'll look for an apple tree near or at the area of Lake Aqua"Daisy said talking to herself, a few minutes past having no hope of seeing an apple tree insight on the way to Lake Aqua as Daisy arrives there taking about half an hour searching on the way."Well looks like im going to search in this beautiful area" Daisy said feeling happy to be here."let's see where are some apple trees" searching looking left to right spotting one huge tree with massive apples that look red and shiny just about a hundred yards away from the paths entrance."Wow... now that's the kind I'm looking for!" running towards the tree to collect the humongous apples now standing underneath it."Come to me apples hehe" Daisy made two grassy green colored vines come out one on each of her yellow collars extending to her liking to pick the two biggest apples in her sight wrapping the vine around them then tugging to pick them of the tall tree."Now that I'm done It's time to go back" Daisy makes her way back to her house seeing that her friend Aipom has something to do as Daisy tried to talk to her but Aipom didn't have time nor for the conversation either moving away, Daisy let out a sigh continuing back to the house taking an hour altogether from when she had left.

"I'm back everyone!" Daisy shouted hoping that everyone new she was back, Leavine spots her with two apples smiling.

"Are you alright, you seem happy than usual, also why would you bring two apples back, I thought you were hungry?" Questioned Leavine.

"I thought it would be nice to surprise Jason with a little welcoming gift thingy, you know" Daisy smiled back." I hope he likes it" Walking upstairs into my room seeing Jason still fast asleep."Wake up Jason rise and shine It's a beautiful day today" cheerfully said Daisy.

"Hmmm" Jason getting slowly out of bed opening his eyes slowly."Sniiiiiivvyyy!" yawning out lou spotting Daisy with two huge apples being presented with one closer than the other with both having vines attacked to them."I've realised that you and your mother do that vine thing, what is that all about... I'm interested" Jason thinks to himself about how useful it would be if he could learn or know what it is.

"It's Pokémon move called Vine Whip, Pokémon like us learn moves by being taught them or learning them through hard battling, some can be learnt thought other things I don't know about, brother knows though" Daisy said sparking Jason's attention.

"So you battled to learn this so called Pokémon move... Vine Whip" Jason said wanting to know more."Can I somehow learn it?" staring at Daisy, she can see Jason is very interested.

"Well I didn't learn it by battling, but by being taught it by my older brother, everyone in my family just know how to use it as It's a very handy move to learn" Daisy told Jason."Well if we're aloud maybe I can teach you at the lake like any time now" Jason's mouth drops in surprise as he takes the apple from the vine.

"Oh I beg you to teach me as soon as possible, it looks cool and useful like you said, please" His eyes gazed at Daisy hoping she would go through with it."Please" Daisy was happy to have Jason to talk to and wanted to help him.

"Yes let's go ask my parents if I'm aloud to stay out at the lake where we can both train" suggested Daisy."I may not be the best teacher but I'm sure you'll learn eventually" She said moving downstairs with Jason following all the way to mum."Mum can me and Jason stay by the lake for a long time today"

"I don't know" mother said seeing Daisy's face feeling guilt tripped.

"Please mum!" Daisy pleaded.

"Fine, have fun you two and enjoy the great day" Mother said forgetting to mention something."Oh I'll ask your brother to fetch the two of you for dinner or keep an eye out to see if your both ok"

"Sure, that sounds great thanks mum" Daisy said grabbing Jason's hand."Let's go Jason" pulling him as she moved fast to the front door opening it.

"Daisy ahhhh wait!" Jason said quite loud."My arms going to rip of hahaha" Daisy then let go seeing he was over exaggerating it a lot.

"Let's head to Lake Aqua together and I'll show you the way of learning Vine Whip once we reach a great spot to train, while I'm at it I'll show you some other moves I know" winking at Jason as he felt soo into learning this thing about Pokémon moves as the two run to Lake Aqua.

"Can't wait!" excitedly said Jason running with Daisy as she takes the lead knowing the path to the lake, after several minutes they arrive in the lake.

"Here we are... Again at Lake Aqua my most favorite area soo far" Said Daisy, the two looked about for an area to train Jason seeing a small tree by itself in the middle of the path towards the apple tree.

"There Daisy! You see it, that lonely small tree looks good" replied Jason shaking with excitement wanting to learn Vine Whip.

"I see it for sure, sounds good lets go" Daisy said heading towards the tree with Jason taking only a half a minute to get to.

"Now what should I do Daisy actually wait a sec, please I'm quite frightened to do it again but I'll do this thing" Jason said curling into a ball coiling."Wait for it" a few seconds after Jason's body begins to glow a bright turquoise closing his eyes from fear."Is this a move?" Jason said, Daisy was shocked.

"When did you learn that? If I'm right that's a move called Coil, it raises your speed, attack and defence the more you use it, apparently It's a poison type move which I think it contradicts grass types like us, but Pokémon call learn other moves that don't come from their natures, anyway It's good you've learnt that, I'll show you how to use Vine Whip step by step" Daisy said thinking of the easiest ways to explain while Jason munches on the apple enjoying the taste.

"These apples taste great but the Green Gummi are too good to be overtaken in Jason's number one favorite foods tasted so far Snivy" Jason said eating the apple."So if you want to know when I first learnt and saw, so when I checked myself out at yours in the mirror coiling to see if Snivys are flexible them all of a sudden my body glows blue so I stopped as I to not wake you up, what's first to do on learning Vine Whip Daisy?" Jason tilted his head until Daisy lifted her head up high.

"Ok listen up Jason, today's the day when you learn your first move from being taught, even better by someone who cares about you right, you see the yellow part sticking our like collars" Daisy pointed to them with her hand on Jason's body."Try and focus energy there in a long line, keep putting energy in that line until vines come out each side, the longer the vine the more line of energy you need to produce but there are limits to how big the move can stretch out" Daisy instructed to Jason.

"Ok here goes nothing" Jason closed his eyes focusing hard to get what controlling energy is like having a new experience doing so, Jason felt confused but he wasn't going to give up as Daisy cheered him on showing what it looks like as he opened his eyes after a bit.

"Keep at it Jason hehe It's jokes to see that only male Snivy or even any of that kind not knowing that move, nearly all Snivys and grown ones know it but It's not bad, but It's very handy as I believe you can learn it, come on Jason try harder!" Daisy cheered Whiping the tree for side training.

"I think I got it Daisy!" Jason said as very short vines come out barely noticeable, Daisy smirks trying not to laugh giggling.

"Snivivivivi" Daisy rolled on the floor laughing, Jason's face became a slight red from the laughter joining as he thought it was funny keeping in mind he was grateful to have a teacher at all starting to focus again."I'm s-sorry but hehe, I have never seen a failed Vine Whip before, keep trying though and don't let me throw you of as I wasn't expecting to see that" Daisy said truthfully as Jason understood keeping his focus slowly extending his vines leading out of his collars.

"I'm slowly getting the hang of this Daisy thanks a bunch, really I'm enjoying this a lot" Jason said falling on his back from exhaustion wasting a lot of energy."Hhhhhh...hhhhhhhhh I'm o-out of en-energy" gasped Jason seeing Daisy stand over him casting a shadow apon him seeing Daisy's usual grin.

"You need to take a break to restore your energy Jason, Oran Berries help speed up the process dramatically if you want to eat some" Daisy insisted to Jason as he weakly nods his head, Daisy understood this and knew where to find just that, quickly picking a near by Oran Berry bush holding multiple amounts carrying them back laying them down in front of him."Here they are, these are called Oran Berries and they taste extremely bitter I have to warn you" Daisy took the first bite from the collection.

"Aww looks promising but I'm not sure if I'll like these... Better try it to learn what it tastes like right?" Jason bites the Oran berry he picked up closing his eyes." It's definitely bitter but I can handle it, but it has a distinctive aftertaste though" Jason felt a surge of energy pour through his body feeling much more energized, Daisy could tell as she regained her strength.

"Will you give it another go Jason?" Daisy asked seeing Jason's grin answering her question before Jason has to say anything."Let's have a break from training for now" Daisy said walking close to the lakes side, Jason follows her to the rim of the lake sitting with their feet's in the water.

"Well that would be a great thing to cool down, right Daisy?" Jason's asked.

"Yeah, don't you love the look of the calm lake" Daisy pointed out kicking her feet about in the water weakly.

"I love it, It's very calm and peaceful here and the view is absolutely fantastic, just could ask for more to start of with" Jason said embracing the lakes great view taking it in.

"The sunset here is a beautiful sight to behold in Lake Aqua but I've never had the chance to see it or with another Pokémon, shame really" Daisy said circling her feet in the water."I have you this time and I feel great to gaze upon it with someone like you"

"Maybe today or some day we both can gaze into the sunset together if you want someone by your side" Jason replied.

"Really! Would you? Today would be great if you still want to"

"What's up Daisy you seem different for some reason?" Jason asked softly.

"I...love the lake It's soo calm and great at this time you know" Daisy said circling her feet in the water.

"It is great I have to say but I think it'll look way better with moonlight shining apon it or even at some other different time" Said Jason staring at the lake fealing like his body is becoming relaxed.  
>"I think the same way two, It's like you just stole my words hey" Daisy said turning to Jason.<p>

"You see I've only seen the lake once at night but never with the sunset or should I say I only remember it like that" Jason said gazing at the reflection." At the moment I'm just a lost little Snivy with no knowledge of anything but the fact im with you which I'm happy about as I could have been attacked or even maybe greeted by an agresive or mean Pokémon already when I was knocked out in the wood "  
>"Yeah that's you are kinda lucky... Again oh wow your luck seems to be great from the start of me meeting you" Daisy said only realizing it all.<br>"Daisy do you know that currently right now your the only one I trust completely, in fact I have put all of my faith into you to keep me you know, alive as I'm useless for now" Said Jason looking at Daisy.  
>"I understand Jason as no other Pokémon has really talked to you properly since the woods experience, I promise I won't do you any harm nor will I lie to you well unless It's a great secret like a suprise party" Daisy replied.<br>"Thank you Daisy for being there for me, I really do appreciate it a lot and I look up to you as a huge idle right now" Jason said smiling at Daisy as she gives him a hug."Wow Daisy I d-didn't see that coming, you have really opened me out of my shell" hugging back  
>"You are the sort of Pokémon that I've wanted for ages, one that'll listen to me and talk with you know, my friends never have time but you probably would even if you didn't forget everything and still Pokémon" Daisy said feeling soo much better."I just want to stick by you and get to know you as you are very unique, cute and lovely to have a conversation with" said Daisy<br>"Thanks It's nice to know, I think you are extremely nice, teaching me and other stuff" Said Jason gratefully gazing at Daisy."Your eyes look lovely"  
>"Aww thanks but your eyes look really cool with those ridish crimson brightly shining standing out shaply as well in looks" Daisy said.<br>"I'm guessing they are glowing as they did on day one" Jason said.  
>"We still have hours before sunset, why don't we go and spend the hours today training and enjoy it" said Daisy seeing Jason walk back to the tree.<p>

"Yep here goes another try, Vine Whip"Vines extend longer and better out of Jason's collars becoming better each second that passes, Daisy meanwhile does her own training next to Jason happy to have company as they both keep at it for couple of hours using Oran Berries to replenish their strength, after the hours past the Oran Berries brought in had been finished and Jason had nearly mastered Vine Whip as he can now use it quite long, fast but not that extended though feeling a bit tired, Daisy however ate the last Oran berry going for another Oran Berry bush to harvest as Jason try's a new training for himself.

"Jason we should head back home in a bit as It's getting late, after a about half to a hour we should return back" Daisy said noticing It's getting dark, the clouds looked dark red and the sunset had begun as Daisy went for the next Oran Berry bush far away from Jason in the lake area.

"Ok I'm fine with that Daisy" Coiling up to test Daisy's information about the move."Coil huh? Makes you stronger for quite a while as I've been told" Jason said talking to himself closing his eyes from fealing nervous seeing the blue turquoise light laminate from his body, Daisy still reaching her destination as two shady Pokémon stand on each side of Jason.

"Well well what do we have here" Said the sarcastic Pokémon Timber as his partner stood next to him standing on both sides of Jason.

"Wel it looks to me like we have bumped into somewhat a bad day for this Pokémon" Said a Patrat to Timber, Jason overhears them standing up quickly to see both of them standing close by him feeling very negative, Daisy can see Jason surrounded by two Pokémon with unhappy faces, Daisy begins to rush towards the scene.


	3. Chapter Three: Misfortune Encounter

"Well well what do we have here" Said the sarcastic Pokémon Timber as his partner stood next to him standing on both sides of Jason.  
>"Well it looks to me like we have bumped into somewhat a bad day for this Pokémon" Said a Patrat to Timber, Jason overhears them standing up quickly to see both of them standing close by him feeling very negative, Daisy can see Jason surrounded by two Pokémon with unhappy face and begins to rush towards the scene.<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on? Friends of Daisy's are we?" Jason said pulling a fake smile noticing they began to look more serious, Daisy didn't like what feeling she was getting from seeing it all.

"You don't remember us hehe, great I think you'll be better of like that" Timber said with a grin, Daisy noticed that she knows them two and rushes even faster remembering they're trouble.

"I'm guessing your not? What's the matter with you two, you seem very... You know suspicious like..." Jason felt eneased by this.

"Well maybe you'll remember if we did this" Patrat said slapping Jason hard in the face once and a second grazing Jason as he just dodged it.

"Sniiiiivyyyyy" Jason cries out pain." what was that for you jerk!" Jason said agitated."What's with it with you two?" Jason directly said to the two in front as they both smirked evily.

"Don't matter let's take him down Patrat and take him with us, he deserves it" Timber said focused on Jason as Daisy heard this feeling intimidated badly, Timber swings his log he holds, Jason dodges using Vine Whip to grab the log including his hands.

"Think you clever ay" Patrat goes in for a Slash attack clawing Jason back nearer to Timber."You shouldn't of messed with us and now your going to pay" Timber was pleased to see Jason in agony.

"JASON GET UP! DON'T GIVE UP!" Daisy was very scared to go near or help but seeing Jason made her hurt inside, Jason slowly gets back on two feet speechless.

"You want more then you'll get more" Patrat said going in for another Slash attack, Jason quickly takes deep breaths before running at full speed at Patrat ducking the Slash attack tackling him into the tree hurting Patrat bad colliding into the tree, Jason's head was facing the opposite way from Timber which he takes advantage of.

"Take this" Using a Slam smacking Jason at the back of his head hard, Jason hit the floor hard feeling extremely dizzy holding the back of his head rubbing it laying flat on his belly.

"Owwy that hurt, great one Timber thanks for getting back at that imbecile who dared fight us" Patrat coldly said moving towards Jason slowly, Daisy panicked as she was tormented by the two and was upset not knowing what she should do.

"Timber lets beat him up until he can't fight..." Patrat said with evil intentions.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE CAN'T FIGHT NOW SOO LEAVE!" Yelled Daisy shaking from both feer from them and for Jason's sake.

"Lucky us! Another one for us to take down let's get her in a bit" Timber said moving back to Jason struggling to get up, Daisy try's to think of something as she panicks even more unable to get a solution, Leavine is near the lake making his way there to collect the two, Jason and Daisy as it is soon going to be dinner and the parents decided to let him stay for another night.

Timber pushes violently on Jason's body forcing him over again flat on the ground."Get up! We are not finished with you!" Timber said raising his voice pinning Jason down.

"My turn" Slapping Jason's face side to side as Jason felt useless trying not to give up, Leavine sees Jason being ganged up and Daisy looks terrified but he's a couple hundred yards from reaching them.

"Stop it... PLEASE!" Daisy cried out again."He's innocent" Jason wasn't about to give up yet as his body glow bright lime green clenching his teeth. 

"GET OF ME! Vine Whip" Jason screamed wrapping my short vines around their necks squeezing tightly as there grip loosens forcing my vines higher letting them of the ground by a foot letting go shortly as they get their breath unable to keep Vine Whip up.

"That's it no more messing around" said the chocked up Timber smacking Jason with full force with the wooden stump sending him flying towards Daisy put him in a state.

"SNIIIIVYYYYYYYY" Jason cried out trembling in pain, Timber and Patrat was now aiming at Daisy now as Jason looked useless at the moment, Leavine had just reached the lake still far away from the two rushing into the scene.

"Let's give her a taste of our max powered long range moves right Patrat" Timber said as Patrat nods in agreement, the two charged a moves powerfully to their climax as Patrat unleashes huge white lazer Hyper beam with Timber firing a Focust Blast containing a mass of energy colored orange in a ball shape both heading towards Daisy as she panicks on the spot stunned,

"Sniiivyyy" Daisy cried in shock placing her arms in front for deffence closing her eyes, suddenly she gets shoved out the way hard as an explosion covers the field in smoke, Leavine saw all of this as he moved towards the smoke, Jason was complete battered hitting the cold ground completely injured with no signs of chances Daisy and Jason fighting back, a few seconds after Leavine had witnessed the moment the smoke clears and Daisy trembles in fear like she had never before starting to cry at Jason's condition listening to Jason's last words as he fell completely unconscious besides Daisy.

"Heh why would you look at that, stupid here took the hit, oh well we won't miss this time, then we will take him with us so we can torture him for a long time as he deserves it" Timber said, Leavine felt really angry and shocked of Jason's actions running towards Daisy.

"Daisy grab Jason and run away past me" Leavine demanded."Daisy, FOR ME! JASON TOO!" This snapped Daisy from her state enough for her to grab Jason with Vine Whip and start pacing towards Leavine crying more as she ran.

"Leavine help" Daisy said trying to talk properly as Leavine meets up with them.

"Hey that mug thinks he can just but in but we'll show him lets go Patrat" They both aim the same moves again but this time at Daisy.

Daisy panics tripping over letting Jason's body roll on the ground, Leavine jumps in front of the two covered in a white veil of light taking the hit with no damage done to him.

"Heh you'll never harm them while I'm here" Leavine said as he powers a move in store for the enermies."I'll take you both on if you both dare?"

"Les take that stupid thing out" The two run run up to Leavine with close range attacks, Leavine prepares an attack.

"Leaf Torando! And bye" Leavine said sarcastically as a huge whirling tornado with multiple sharp leaves form out of Leavines Leafy tail as the centerpiece holding the move, the tornado was colored light green sucking the two in with the powerfull wind force being cut multiple times, then Leavine does a front flip slamming the Torando down into the ground denting the floor with both foes knocked out.

"Brother!" Cried Daisy giver her brother Leavine huge hug crying and shaking scared to death endlessly shaking by the scene, Leavine sees Jason's not doing very well."I didn't know what to do"  
>"Daisy I'm sorry to say this but we need to get Jason back now, try to calm down and tell the family what happened when we're at home" Leavine said trying to stay strong for Daisy.<br>"Th-they t-tried to take him... Away" Daisy said trying to calm down as tears fell from her face wiping them of her own face.  
>"Listen Daisy, stay strong for Jason as he needs us now, like medical attention so please follow me quickly to the house as I will carry him" Leavine said holding Jason with Vine Whip all wrapped around him like a blanket starting to move quickly towards the house as Daisy follows behind feeling upset the whole way back to the house as a couple of minutes passed arriving back.<br>"Mum! Dad! Come quick!" said the two coming into the house with Jason, mum and dad hear and come rushing in the front room.  
>"What is... Oh dear" realizing Jason's condition."What happened to him!" the parents said worried as they also notice Daisy very upset.<br>"Only Daisy know the details but the I just got there in time to save them both from danger but Jason took a huge beating when I was watching trying to rescue them"Leavine said staring at the bruises on Jason."Daisy could you tell them the whole story, this is quite serious"  
>"Me and Jason went to the lake to train for his very first Pokémon move called Vine Whip as everyone here knows it but him, he thought it was very interesting so I trained him at the lake, hours past and we went to talk to each other resting from the session having a delightful conversation which I don't get much of other than the family ones, when we finished that we continued the training for another few hours, now I was collecting some Oran berries when these two Pokémon snuck up on Jason when his guard was down the most and ganged up on him, they hit Jason hard with wood and slapped him as they pinned him down hitting him multiple times snnnn" Daisy said crying now."Jason! I'm sorry!" The parents layed down Jason on the table as Leavine saw Daisy starting to lose herself with sadness.<br>"Daisy you should quickly take a break from your experiences today" Leavine said hugging Daisy.  
>"Ok...snnn brother" Daisy said wiping her tears walking up to her room to cool down, the parents and Leavine really didn't like seeing like this and it even scared them all to see her like that.<p>

"I think I can say the rest as I'm sure I saw the end part, after being pinned down Jason's ability overgrowth activated and her strangling the two Pokémon with Vine Whip with his last bit of strength letting go after a few seconds, Jason then got hit hard towards Daisy then they both ganged up on Daisy using Hyper Beam and Focus Blast while she was stunned by them, Jason shoved her out the way and took both moves on even in his current state he had taking severe damage saying something to Daisy before he collapsed straight after, Daisy started to look more terrified than ever after Jason collapsed besides her, I then rescued them two and brought them here in the same state they both were in, bit I defeated the two threats to them before that of course, they were quite easy but they were a tiny bit hurt by Jason" Leavine described to the parents as they were in shock.  
>"Jason... Saved our little girl from them... Both" Said the parents as they gazed upon Jason as his conditions didn't look good."We should all help him get better"<br>"Yeah It's the least we can do for him, ok I'll keep an eye out for him and if It's alright can you both gets some things to help Jason recover" Said Leavine as the parents left to go get what they can as Daisy comes downstairs still upset but calm enough to talk normally.  
>"Brother thank you soo much for saving us both, they planned to kidnap him after they felt with me but you came just in time" Daisy said.<br>"I wish I was there sooner though then Jason wouldn't be badly hurt" Moaned Leavine as the parents returned with some stuff to help Jason with.  
>"Here let's quickly help Jason by doing the following" Mum shows the things to the family."there are two Super Potion to spray the damaged parts of Jason, there is some Berry Juice which I think me and love here will gently pour it into Jason's mouth" Daisy takes one Super Potion and Leavine takes the other."Ok we are all ready and be sure to be careful as we don't want any further damaged done to Jason" Daisy still trying to be strong as the family places helps Jason's injuries with Super Potions and Berry Juice still having no signs of Jason regaining consciousness.<br>"It seams like this is all we can do for Jason as It's up to him to recover" Leavine said looking at the bruise on Jason's head."That must of hurt him aww"

"I'll take him to m-my room" Daisy grabbed Jason with Vine Whip carrying him.  
>"Hey Daisy can i talk to you in your room quick" Leavine said feeling slighty guilty, Daisy nodded and took Jason into her room upset still.<br>"I'm soo sorry Jason I hope I can repay you" she whispered to herself, Jason moved slightly but not enough to alert Daisy's attention as she layed him on the hammock."I will look after you Jason and I'm sure the family will do the same, I hope you get better soon" Giving him a quick hug.

"Daisy I'm sorry for not reaching you both in time I'm serious, I feel bad aswell but not as much as you are clearly, is there something I can do?" Leavine asked checking on Daisy as she turns to face Leavine.  
>"Ssnnn, brother please listen to this as I mean it" Daisy wiped her tears of."Brother I know you like making me happy could you do me one huge favor please, could you beg mum and dad if Jason could live with us, because he has no home to go to, he has nowhere to run to, he also doesn't know much but the fact that he only knows us, he's recently lost his memory only remembering his name Jason, I know it sounds much from me but brother think about it he needs us and he's saved me from them for quite a while without the knowledge to fight" Daisy begged Leavine persistently."Please ask if he can stay at this house like a family"<p>

Without hesitation Leavine said."Ok I will on a few conditions, not really hard conditions, just four ok, one do not betray this family unless there's a very extreme reason why same goes for Jason, two... We all need to train together to help the three of us protect each over so stuff like this never happens again, well at least like this bad, three... Make sure to be here at a cirtain times or get permision to stay up late otherwise we will all get worried when you come back late at usual same goes for Jason aswell, last of all four... Please may both of you stick together, something about Jason is very special, his will to protect you and likemyou for who you are is a great quality not much pokemon or humans would have but that's not really the one I'm really thinking about, you'll find out soon enough" Leavine stated the rules in which he thinks will do the both of them good smiling at the two

"Yeah I will definitely sticky by those rules brother so will you?" Daisy pleaded."Please!"  
>"Ok, you both deserve it and I'll go give it a go and see if I can get them to keep Jason here" Leavine said walking out the room happy to hear she will stick by those four conditions most likely getting Jason to stick by them aswell, Daisy double checks to see if Jason is alright but is still very emotional about what happened earlier walking up to the hammock one more time to check if everything's alright."I hope you'll get better soon and forgive me I'm just so sorry for the pain you won't through" kisses Jason on the head, she turns around think about sitting by and watching him..." Jason grabs Daisy's hand gently<br>"Daisy" Jason said coughing in pain. "It's...great to know your safe and sound, sorry for the emotional thingy you have probably had as you were in a state before I knocked out heh funny right" Jason said as Daisy gripped her hand arounds Jason's hand gently.  
>"It should be me that's sorry, I put you in danger and made you suffer I wanted t..." Daisy said as her eyes start to water.<p>

"Its alright Daisy I just want to say I'm sorry Daisy, I just c-couldnt bear to see you get hurt or be placed in danger, I will do anything in my power to help you and to keep you safe, even if it hurts me badly" Smirking at Daisy weakly as her eyes widened.  
>"You saved me, and you are still worried about me, Jason I'm fine but It's you that's hurt don't you understand" Daisy said as Jason tries to get out the hammock.<p>

"I don't mind getting hurt as long as those I care about doesn't receive what I get or if It's the case to stop them from becoming a victim, especially you" looking at Daisy's eyes.  
>"Awww, really you don't like seeing others get hurt so you prefer to safe them puting yourself at risk" Seeing Jason's cute side making Daisy happy.<p>

"Yep especially for you Daisy " Said Jason as Leaving enters the rooms since minutes had past when he left.

"Yeah they have all agreed to let Jason become a part of this family, I'm happy for you both, that makes you my younger brother in law Jason, weve basically adopted you and I guess you younger than me, judging by your size, you are 9 days younger than Daisy, shes five years old now becoming six in a few months "

"Really that means that I can stay with Daisy for longer" Jason muttered, "YAY! Did I just say that out loud?" Jason's cheeks become slightly red.

"Yay your also my younger brother in law Jason, I heard you mumbling but I couldn't understand it though but I heard you say yay quite loud" Daisy was confused about why and what he's soo happy about that and what he said while mumbling, Jason turned his face away from Daisy to hide his red cheeks covering them with his hands from her  
>"Oh nothing that you would probably be interested now" Jason said feeling embarrassed as Leavine as he saw it all.<br>"Heh Jason welcome to the family, I look forward to getting to know you better and one thing later I want to catch up on something I want to talk to about" Leavine said grinning at Jason still stares at the wall.  
>"Sure will do ok ill try to find time to talk to you" Replied Jason watching Leavine walk to the door of Daisy's room.<br>"Jason... Thank you for saving my lovely sister Daisy, for being there for her and making her feel happy, its been soo long since Daisy's been happy... Thank you Jason" Leavine gratefully said starting to walk downstairs going to talk to his parents about the whole situation happy to know Jason is a good Pokémon.

"Same here, I am grateful to be your friend also, you now have a place to live isn't it great Jason" Daisy said giving Jason a huge hug very happy to see him up awake squeezing him tightly for a long time that gave him a warm hug, Jason was very cold but she didnt mind as long as Jason was alright with it, her face lit up pink hoping I could help him feel better in any way she could.  
>"Thank you Daisy I feel much more warmer awww Sni" Jason snuggled feeling warmer by the second." That feels great, thanks Daisy soo much Snnii"<br>"It's alright Jason... you did save me after all" said Daisy.  
>"I'm soo glad your safe and sound Daisy, hhhh" Jason remembered." Did you win against the two or did something happen"<br>"Brother saved me after y-you got badly hurt collapsing in front of me, you both saved me but you risked your life knowing they'll torture you after but you chose to save me, I'm happy I asked my brother to persuade mum and dad to basically adopt you" Daisy said feeling better.  
>"I'm just glad I get to stay with you and now feel much more secure and safe" Said Jason trying to get out the hammock struggling." Thank you so much, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your whole family, I'm in your debt, even allowing me to live here I'm extremely happy, I owe you, your brother and your parents" Jason said coughing in pain. "Could you tell your parents I'm very greatful for helping me in many ways and that I want to thank them" Jason felt so warm from Daisy's warm hug.<p>

"Jason you deserve a long rest as you've done enough today, not just training but for attempting a self defence from those two, protecting you and me while Leaving just got to us taking them out, but you did well and I owe you for it" Insisted Daisy as Jason lays back into his hammock relaxing think to himself.  
>" So... your brother defeated them... interesting... it must be great to know that having a strong brother there to protect you must feel and be great right" Jason smiled upwards.<br>"It is and he is very overprotective with me and I am surprised that brother would even allow me to have you close by me like this without feeling or doing something to aware me or you to not put me in danger or something like that" Daisy thought to herself wondering why.  
>"Now I am curious too hmmmm, overprotective but not one word said, I want to talk to him as I owe you all and I want to repay you all back one day<p>

Daisy goes downstairs to tell her parents about Jason how he's very glad and thankful about everyone's co-operation and his permission to live there with them, Daisy still in her room coming back up shortly to greet Jason again.  
>"The family is grateful for you to protect me like that so they thought that its the least they could do, in other words we have really accepted you like our own natural family member as if you were from the start" Daisy said happily.<br>"I feel like i'm at home with the most reliable Snivy I could wish for teehee" Jason said feeling emotional as Daisy came closer to Jason.  
>"Really you... Think so?" Daisy smiled" Aaaawww i'm your trusted Pokemon you like now" said Daisy hugging Jason one last time.<p>

"Definitely trustworthy and kind including the lovely voice you have ahh aw" said Jason

"Thanks i'll remember that, we should both rest up I don't want to stop hugging you though, I feel attached to you but I am really sorry about the damage you took earlier... I hope were still friends " walking slowly to her hammock after a minute.

"Daisy you've been perfect in every but I...I err"Jason said becoming nervous now.  
>"Yes what is it Jason" wondered Daisy."Is there anything wrong Jason?"<p>

Jason:"I uh I uh I... damn it, why can't I say it" Jason felt shy trying to admit his crush in Daisy as she is left in confusion.

"I uh what?" Daisy said anxious about Jason's words

"I uh think the hammocks are comfortable that's all" Jason said slapping his cheeks in embarrassment trying to cover his red glowing cheeks laying sideways.

"Ok really I don't believe you, tell me?"Daisy said wanting to know." What is it really Jason?" letting out a sigh.

"I was meant to say that I L... I can't say it, I'm sorry but maybe I will be able to tell you later, i'm going to sleep now, good night"Jason felt bad hoping Daisy's alright with the words he chose.

"Good night see ya in the morning, maybe you can try to say what your trying to say now but in the morning, Goodnight" Daisy said yawning as Jason replies back falling asleep resting for the next day.


	4. Chapter Four: Opening Up With The Family

It's a dark gloomy night, many stars were up in the sky glistening brightly over the village that Daisy and Jason are currently living in, it was dead silent not one single noise to be heard accept from the occasion gentle breeze flowing through what seemed to be a window, so manny question are wanting to be answered but time will eventually give those answers out. Daisy's sleeping like a rock dreaming about last night, the horror of Jason fall before her and what he went through. Jason unble to sleep yet lies awake with his eyes wide open feeling slightly by the fact he hasn't had much thing he would like to be answered also confessed.

"I Can't get to sleep" Jason walked out of bed moving towards the window quietly trying his best not to make a sound as he walked closer and closer until he reached the window, he gaze out of the window looking at the stars above,"They're beautiful...Just like Dai..."Jason said stopping in case Daisy overhears it." I can't remember the last time I saw stars this beautiful, why did I become a Pokemon? How did I end up in the woods with Daisy? ... Oh well... being a Pokemon has its bad and good sides after all, can't complain right, I'm thirsty, I know I shouldn't take a walk to the lake and drink because I could get lost or I might collapse, i'm still recovering after all , oh well I need a drink my mouth feels like they're going to crack , might as well start walking now" Jason started creeping ever so quietly walking out the entrance of Daisy's house opening and closing the door behind him as he did so without waking any Pokemon up, now Jason has left the house, he is walking towards the lake remember every step of the way, as this is happening Jason limps looking at the shining stars above constantly hearing rustles in the bush causing him to be more aware of his surroundings, turning around at nearly every noise that is made, the shadows making him uneasy and jump every so often, he arrives near the lake after a couple of minutes but hears snickering in bushes near by but can't quite locate where it's coming from scaring him a lot, Jason starts pacing himself towards the middle of the lake only be greeted by Daisy's brother, Jason looks back at the bushes far away now to see if there were Pokemon were sighted.

"So... What brings you out on a night like this? It's extremely late you know" Leavine notices that Jason is still injured limping even at the moment, feeling bad from earlier.

" I can't get to sleep there is so many thing on my mind like things I'd like to say and know also I'm thirsty" Jason walked closer to the lake taking in its beauty as the moon and stars sparkle shining on the lake which he thought looked great and nice to see, preparing to drink.

" I'm surprised about why your out alone, you know it's dangerous to be out and alone right?" Leavine feel protective about Jason as hes scared in case he gets attacked again, Jason finishes the last gulp of water wiping his face afterwards.  
>"It's late at night what Pokemon would be up at a time like this?" Jason wondered.<p>

"Oh you have no idea do you, my sister was probably right about you not knowing much at all, but I'll tell you this, there are many dangerous Pokemon awake at nearly every hour of the day especially bad ones, so Jason could do me a favour and answer a few question for me? you don't have to answer them as they're optional, please I don't want you to feel like i'm pushing this on you all of a sudden" Leavine said anxiously.

"No no no problem at all, I'll answer anything that I can possibly have the answers to, so what are they?" Jason said interested.

"Here we go, question 1, have you really lost your memory about everything accept your name?"  
>"Yep I know is that I'm randomly waking up in the woods with an extreme dream which alerted me of someing and now I have just a memory of my name before... Jason"<br>"Question two, did you protect my sister... Daisy intentionally?"  
>"Ayyyy ahhhh, vy...I'll admit that at the time all I could think about was the safety of your sister Daisy, so when I saw her state in the fight I just had to jump in and take the hit to try and protect her but I failed epically though, hhhhhhh" Jason admitted to Leavine.<br>"No you didn't fail, you delayed the two until I could save the two of you, you did well but... you gave me time to save you both"  
>"Thanks but I really suck at fitting right now vyyyy" Sighed Jason."Daisy must of been embarrassed to watch me, hhhhhh"<br>"I don't thinks so... Question 3, do you mind if I trained you and my sister how to fight along with some new moves for a bit?"  
>"I think that'll be soo useful and cool keeping in mind that you must be strong and new moves like Vine Whip by itself has taken me over, I would love to accept your offer coming from someone who's as strong as you, I'd take that as something to be proud of, I could have a better chance of defending those in need like... I can't think but Daisy would get stronger too so we could just have a better chance of being safe and avoid experiences like I did earlier vyyyyyy"<br>" Thanks its nice to hear that from you, question 4, I just wanted to confirm but... Don't get mad at me please and id like your honest opinion... Do you have feelings for my sister Daisy like...Compasionate feelings?" Leavine said hope that asking Jason that question might be pushing it for now.

"Question four eh... I do... Have feelings for Daisy...Please don't tell her!" Jason said raising his voice getting close to Leavine looking him straight in the eyes."Please don't, Daisy is so beautiful and very kind hearted and right now she's the most trustworthy Pokémon I've ever met next comes you, f-for saving me and getting you parent to like adopt me, treating me like I'm your brother which I respect highly about you, I can't get over Daisy's beauty, she moves gracefully and sounds like a calm melody every time she speaks, she has very cute face as well as her appearance, also she feels as soft as cotton not to mention she looks elegant, I can't help but want to embrace my love to her and tell Daisy why I love her so much" Jason's heart starts pounding faster and faster rapidly accelerating, his eyes going big hoping Leavine won't really tell anyone especially Daisy, going a bit red lightly starting to show on his cheeks.

" Don't worry Jason, your love secret is safe with me, I promise I won't tell, just hoping she will feel the same way back to you, by the way I have no rejections about you in love if you think that " Leavine said telling Jason the truth.

"Thanks a lot for saving us both I heard it all..."Jason's trys his best not cry "I really have no-one to turn to, snn... You've treated me like your close brother or something in many ways already after only just meeting you, looking after me and doing me extremely helpful and great things, Daisy close by my side making me feel confident and able to achieve many things, both of you have struck a huge part of my Pokemon life, how can I repay you both" Tears fell from Jason's eyes as he went to hug Leavine letting out a cry.

Leavine Picks up Jason to give him a huge hug using Vine Whip. " Don't worry, me and Daisy will do our best to protect each over and you, everything is gonna be ok, I feel sorry for you must be hard getting used to new Pokemon, I promise to take care of every good Pokemon including you and Daisy tp the best of my will ok" Leavine was shocked as he never knew that Jason would be so soft at times feeling some what pity for him though.

"Thank you for being there for me" Jason said wiping his tears of trying his best not to cry.  
>"May I ask you this, are you and Daisy close in family bonds" Jason wondered.<br>"Well you got it dead on, I always do my best to keep Daisy happy as you see she's not been happy for about a year, then when I saw her with you and knowing what your like, I was more than happy to let you stay home as a family, I like you to be honest as you have this personality which is rarely seen any Pokémon around this area have which you have in spades" Admited Leavine.  
>"Thanks I'll remember that" said Jason<p>

"Let's go back it's just becoming morning but you can still gets some rest ok, so how about we leave here and I'll escort you to our house"

" Sure let's go back, really though thank you for everything, you must be strong to have taken out the two Pokemon in one go, that's what I heard" Jason said as he has a lot of answers he's been waiting to hear from before and is waiting to get in at least one more question before they get to Daisy's house.

" It's fine trust me, but I am quite strong, that's why I want to teach you both moves and over stuff to raise your chances of never being beaten and to lower the chances of bad things happening again, just saying you have extremely ra... eyes for a Snivy" Leavine paused to quickly check Jason out."No way! You... I like the crimson glow as it looks enticing and majorly cool, they say a Snivy born with blood red eyes that glow that much, is like 1 in million gain specail powers which comes in countless forms all uniquely different to each user every time round that are normaly extremely powerful, many have had like two and even three strong abilities that help them through their lives, also you have another rare trait in you, you have a special yellow pattern on your tail which is a detailed leaf symbol which connects with the tip of yellow which normally a Snivy would have but the yellow leafy patterns have connected to your body though, the chances of you having that trait in one in 50,000, having this means you rapidly recover faster than normal from statuses and damage also being able to learn some of the impossible moves a Snivy can't learn including the power to form the moves into different ways, or making thing work that aren't suppose to be, also others may be able to achieve the impossible when they stick near you, but only those that you seem precious to you will get affect as it occurs much more commonly the more you fell like they're more important kinda thing, this helps those around you and yourself a lot for gaining strength and power easier, I think you are an extremely lucky Pokemon you know that, I wonder what hidden ability can you unlock and what moves are you impossibly going to learn of gosh I feel jellous of you a bit, your so luck" Leavine grinned from noticing Jason's raw luck feeling slightly jealous.

" Whoa your not joking right, I can tell by your face wow really am I really that much of a hybrid, and I'm like a Snivy, no no no no I even can't believe this, I have two very highly good traits for the future wow, thank you for telling me that, I admire your compliments and the nice detail about me, I feel really good about myself now, does Daisy know any of this?" Jason asked happily.

" Not really she doesn't know but she knows other traits but the the overly exagerted ones that nearly no-one ever sees which I've basically just witnessed seeing you , this the first time even I've seen it but let's go now" Leavine turned towards home and starts walking back.

"Wait, I haven't caught your name, will you tell me your name?" Jason said asking him while walking back.

" My name is Levine, excuse me for not properly introducing myself, I'm Leavine a brother of Daisy's which I have to admit but I'm overprotective with her, I am one of the guardians of the forest you see" Leavine said introducing himself.

" Oh really that's cool and don't worry, can I call you Levine from now on?"

" Sure no problem" Minutes passed as they moved to their destination, Jason and Levine are close to the house now and they have answered many question they've been itching to ask, it's just becoming sunrise and they both arrive in the house happy, trusting eachover to a whole new level of understanding, making them more open and friendly to one another, Levine slips into his bedroom and goes to sleep.

Jason creeps into Daisy's room and slowly walks to his hammock relieved of all the things he has now cleared, but Jason makes a creeking noise and gets into his hammock fast to rest smiling very happily from what he had been told, although he has not much time to sleep, Daisy opened her eyes to see what the noise was walking out her bed checking the area, to find out it was nothing, she checks on Jason hoping that he's ok, she realizes that he's smiling not knowing why,  
>"He must of recovered" Daisy said giving a sigh of relieve as she goes back to bed, Jason hears all of the footsteps that Daisy makes trying to keep his eyes closed as if hes still asleep."Poor Jason, I hope you feel better in the morning" Daisy gets back into bed to rest again.<p>

"Daisy I feel a lot more better than yesterday, but I have bruce's from the incident, I can feel them, I hope you have a great dream and nights sleep" Daisy was shocked hearing Jason speak.  
>"That's great to hear let's rest a bit more it's still sunrise ok" Daisy said tired still wondering if Jason hadn't slept.<br>"Ok, night Daisy" Jason smiled going back to sleep feeling more relaxed from Leavines conversation, only having having a few hours sleep, Jason and Levine are still quite tired but Daisy had a great nights rest, about a few hours had past and the sun was high in the sky shining through the house windows glowing through the leaves of the the tall forest trees, everyone in the house has now woken up, mum and dad are downstairs as usual and Levine is planning on training Jason first, Leavine has something in store for Daisy to do.

"Morning Jason!" Daisy cheerfully said stretching her entire body, arms, legs, and tail wigling about, Jason yawns weakly as he does the same as Daisy stretching his body, Daisy's mum hears Daisy awake with Jason. "Daisy come down I got something for you two" The mum said.

" Coming mum! I'll be right back, stay here Jason" Daisy said to Jason as he sits back onto the hammock.

"Ok ssnniivvvvyyy" yawning a bit loudly stretching his entire body again starting in order the arms, legs, wigling his tail then twisting his neck left to right, about to check the mirror to see if his rare traits to compare with Daisy male appearences look different when she returns to see if It's all a lie while she walks downstairs to see what mum has in store for the two of them.

"Here you go darling I made these for you two, theres a bunch of apples and green gummis in this bowl be sure to share" Mum was more than happy to make them knowing that the family loves her cooking.

" Thanks a bunch mum this is great!" Daisy takes the bowl of food moving back to her room where Jason awaits staring at the mirror."Oh Jason why are you staring into the mirror may I ask?" Jason looks back and forth looking at Daisy then the mirror to compare.  
>"Hmmm, it must be true or something along the lines, interesting huh... Yay!"<br>"What's that? I don't get whee your coming from, please tell me I'm now confused" Daisy was anxious about Jason.  
>"Something to do with my Snivy traits that make me an unusual looking one compared to you" Jason said confirming the differences showing Daisy his tail, show realises straight away that the yellow markings on the tail is completely different as well as the colour of Jason's eyes.<p>

"Wow Jason thats good news, I didnt really take a good look at you" Daisy said checking Jason all around."Look what I brought for us" noticing Jason looking at the food seeing the Green Gummis.

" Wow loads of apples, AND A HUGE BONUS! Those tasty green gummis right and loads of them, that's what they're called right? Either way I love them soooo much! Daisy, do I look different to an average Snivy to you and would you be able to spot that easily" pointing to my red eyes, after that to the unique yellow making on my back grinning at the food so much while I show Daisy.

"Wait a second you have two thing that look different compared to a normally born Snivy, I think you look great but two thing you pointed makes you more appealing to the naked eye in my opinion and makes you stick out a lot... Really" Daisy said admiring Jason's look trying not to stare,

Daisy knows that Jason is so happy about the gummis, she loves them but not as much as Jason react to them."Yh your right they're called green gummis, nearly all grass type Pokemon love it, it's specialized for grass type Pokemon food" she then remembers that Jason wouldn't know much trying to understanding him and keep it in mind.

" What do you mean by grass type Pokemon? Can you explain it all" Jason said sitting down on the floor legs together crossing over curling his tail around his legs, Daisy placed down the bowl of food onto the floor.  
>"Well to be honest with you I don't know much yet but I definitely know grass type moves are stronger with us Snivys and our evolution although I don't know how it works sorry" Daisy described, as Levine walks in to Daisy's room preparing to ask both to train for the first time.<p>

"Maybe Levine knows more he's strong and older, Levine hi are you alright, could you teach me the basics of Snivy and types about it including Pokemon evolution if you can?" Jason said eager to know more stuff.

" Yeah sure are you ok, I will tell you a bit for now in brief, and another time we'll get in depth here goes" Leavine said clearing his throught for a brief speech "I'll start of with this, Snivy for one is a grass type, Pokemon that use the same type as the normal Pokemon type become naturally stronger like Vine Whip as it is a grass type move being used by a grass type Pokemon which Snivy and Servines which I am including Serperior which both mum and dad are stronger, when you evolve It's because you have met cirtain requirements like becoming strong enough or learning a move or you may need an item, but to evolve into Servine like me all you do is become stronger, and the same to me Servine evolves into Serperior which mum and dad are the same way again just by becoming stronger, each time you evolve you become stronger but I chose not to evolve into Serperior by holding a stone called an everstone which prevents evolution I prefered to be unique in this house and I look a bit like a bigger Snivy also for other reasons but I can evolve when I want just by not allowing the stone to stop me, one more thing the types you need to know about, fire, flying, ice, poison and bug type moves are very damaging to grassy types like us doing double damage so it's quite dangerous to fight them type of foes for us, but water, grass, ground and electric types moves do half the normal damage than usual, did that answer a lot Jason?" Leavine said pleased about his knowledge.

" That was plenty, great this will become useful as I will be aware of threats to least threatening, so Levine get any sleep today?" Jason asked

"Yeah I did thanks for asking" Leavine said laughing."I sounded like a huge geek explaining Jason's answer ser-Servine" Daisy was confused why Jason worded it like that, she knew that he was asleep all the time when she was asleep."How do you know my brothers name? He hasn't mentioned it in front of you or me, am I wrong?" Daisy questioned looking puzzled.  
>"Er lucky guess I suppose or maybe" Jason said grinning cheeky.<br>"Tell me the truth I'm really stuck and our of ideas" Daisy said waiting for an answer.

" I told him Daisy earlier, also Daisy can you help me with Jason's training? I thought today could be a great start towards defending yourselves in harsh conditions" Leavine said knowing Jason would be up for it

"Ok let's get started!" The two said synchronised looking at each other giggling.  
>"Jinx" Daisy said<p>

" Ok follow me to my room," Leavine leads them showing them the way through the corridor, after a few seconds they reach Leavine room. "We are here"Leavine said.

" Ok, so how do I start my training? Levine?"Jason asked.

" If I'm correct you haven't mastered vine whip yet, how about showing how far you've progressed for a start" suggested Leavine.

"Ok here goes, Ssniiivy" Jason brings out a extremely short vine whip, Leavine analyzes Jason carefully.  
>"I see now, what you need to do is focus your energy calmly and repeatedly circulating through your yellow like collars, the more your successful the more better the move comes out, when your ready and mastered it, its all about how you can use it in combat" Said Leavine.<p>

"Ok I'll try again thanks for the extra tip" Jason is now focusing his energy trying to circulate his energy flow into his collar repeatedly. "Here goes, Ssnniiivvyy!" closing his eyes.

"Wow Jason your making a lot of progress" Levine and Daisy said cheerfully. "Good job keep it up and you'll learn it no time!"  
>"You can do it Jason, i'll show you what you should be aiming for" Daisy said showing Jason Vine Whip while cheering him on, Leavine and Daisy watch Jasons move become more successful, a few hours later of intense training Jason eventually learns vine whip very well with the help of the two cheering and giving him help when Jason needed, Jason has trained very hard to be as good and as proficient as Daisy at using Vine Whip, Jason is quite exhausted but still has energy to spare, they both thank Levine gratefully especially Jason and he is pleased to know that hes getting stronger little by little, Jason is extraordinary pleased to know that he's mastered his first ever Pokemon more Vine Whip and it is just past midday where the sun is at its highest climax shining down upon the forest, they have all eaten the food in their bowl and left the gummis for later tonight in their bedroom, with the remaining time all three of them decide to play out for the rest of the evening running out the house telling the parents they were are leaving.<p>

"Sooo what should we play first?" asked Daisy.  
>"I don't know any games really ehh, really I don't" said Jason shrugging his shoulders.<p>

" I know, we should play hide and seek?" Leavine suggested.  
>"Hide... and seek?" mumbled Jason very quietly.<br>"Yeah that'll be great, I haven't played that in ages I can't wait, right" Daisy turned to Jason to see if he agrees.

" Erm i'm so sorry to interrupt but what is hide and seek? Like how do you play?" Jason asked.

" I'll explain the rules of hide and seek, first of all someone volunteers to be the counter that seeks Pokemon that hide, every offer participants will hide in the local area for example this forest to hide from the counter and does not reveal themselves unless there's a problem, the counter stays in one spot until he or she or it counts down to zero, to win you have to be found last meaning your hiding spot was the most successful, but don't hide to far we need you all to be safe ok, after that the Pokemon comes to do their best to find those who hiding participating in your hide and seek game, also if you are found you stick with the counter until all Pokemon are found and we do the same thing again but the first one to get caught is normally the next counter, but if the conditions are met, like someone has to go, or someone is in danger, also if someone is hurt or sick then we call timeout and we get the Pokemon back home then play again restarting last match, I hope you understood that Jason" Leavine said explaining the rules, three Pokemon enter the scene, a Tediursa, an Aipom and a Pikachu.  
>"I kinda get it, i'll give it a go" Jason said.<p>

" Hi can I play with you lot?" Tediursa asked nicely.

" Same here can we?" said Aipom.  
>"Don't forget me Pikachu, I want to play too" Pikachu said.<p>

" Sure you can, you three but shall we all introduce each over" suggested Daisy.

"Wow you all look cool, oh sorry where are my manners" Jason said clearing his throat."I'm a Snivy called Jason, nice to meet you two I'm a male apparently younger than Daisy here" Jason described."I'm quite new here without much knowledge of anything really"

"Hi my names Teddy and I'm a male Teddiursa and I've lived in these woods for time, I cant remember how much years I've lived in this area" said Tediursa.

"Hi I have no nickname but I'm a female Aipom so just call me that ok, also it's nice to meet you" waved Aipom talking to Jason.  
>"And finally me, i'm Pikachu the yellow mouse Pokemon I am nice to those who I think are nice and natural, I have no other nickname so call me by the name Pikachu unless you really want to nickname me of course" Pikachu said.<p>

" Ok this is great the game is now going to be better and we all have properly introduced each over, but me and Daisy but we all are known in this neighborhood very well, so I'll go count, so everyone hide now, 30, 29' 28" Leavine said counting down as everyone decides to scatter looking for the best unique hiding spot to be chosen the winner, everyone was excited and wanted to all be the last to be found, not knowing the area Jason just goes exploring for a spot to hide, running north of Daisy's house.

"I'm just going to rely on beginners luck, or so they say" Jason mumbled running north to explore for a spot to hide, Jason moved quick running through bushes looking left and right for a spot."will I be able to hide in time?" Jason said unsure, Daisy is close to Aipom but spread out from the others in the area ready for the game to start.  
>"Ready" Daisy said hidden in a mini bush next to a tree<p>

" Ready!" Aipom shouted hiding in a cave-in shaped mound.  
>"I'm ready Leavine!" Called out Pikachu hiding in a hole behind a bush he'd dug up.<p>

" I'm ready" Teddy called out hiding up in the tree nearby Jason seeing that he hasn't hid yet hearing Leavine nearly ready to seek.

" 5, 4, 3" Leavine counted down.

"I will caught at this rate if I don't hide, oh a massive bush " I'll hide in this humongous bush, looks great" I whispered quietly.

" You ok Jason is it?" Teddy whispered, looking around a bit Seeing Leavine in his view.

" Yeah I'm alright and you got my name right, great memory huh" Jason said

" I'm ready, coming to find you all now!" Leavine said choosing which directs to look first, the game starts as Leavine paces himself searching for all the hiders looking around with sharp eyes, a few minutes pasted have past and Aipom has been caught in her hiding spot by Leavine now following him in the search for the rest, the air is tense and only Aipom has been found but Levine still lurks nearby Daisy's area, Daisy hides in Aipoms spot after a few minutes moving her location to avoid being spotted thinking that Levine won't recheck the same spot, Teddy has spotted Daisy in the little cave like mound located right near Levine's position, Teddy has a plan of some sort, the rest remain quiet.

" Hey Jason I've got an idea to help Daisy from not being spotted, pass me a rock please" Teddy asked, Jason quickly searches for any rock and finds a small stone shortly after picking it up.  
>" Hey Teddy Catch" Jason whispered doing an underarm throw to Teddy as he catches it.<br>" Great one Jason, I'm going to throw this rock near Levine causing his attention to change else where so that he walks away from Daisy ok, here goes ready?" Teddy said preparing to throw the rock.

" Ready for what? If you mean throwing the rock then yeah" Jason said.

" Yeah I meant the rock throwing thingy, ok here goes" Teddy said tossing the rock hard at Leavines area, causing a loud CRACK!

" Whoa even I heard that from here" Jason said creasing giggling a bit as it made me jump out of his skin.

" AHHH!"Daisy screamed.

Levine sees the rock pass his head before the impact looking at the direction of the rock and notes it down but walks towards Daisy's and finds her after a few seconds. "Found you Daisy, help me find the last two with me and Aipom" said Leavine.

Daisy:" Aww that's no fair that was a dirty trick Leavine, hmmm Jason hasn't been caught yet I wonder did run too far away from this area?" Daisy mumbled feeling a tad worried.

" It wasn't me but I saw the rock pass me, hurry I think I know where one of them is" Leavine rushed moving fast towards the direct of the rock being thrown.

" Oh my gosh he's coming this way fast I can see him, quick follow me, he must of realized where the rock had been thrown from, quickly before you get caught Jason" Teddy said jumping down from the tree and running through a small bush, a few seconds past" Whoa Jason look what I found" Teddy announced a bit loudly as Jason was interested.

Jason runs out of the huge bush to follow Teddy looking behind to see if he'd been caught, finally reaching Teddy noticing that a Pokemon had fainted or collapsed" What Pokemon is that?" asked Jason confused running towards it hoping that it's not badly injured or something.

"Its a Vulpix, extremely rare to be seen in these especially this forest" Teddy described, Jason took this into account.

"So what is a Vulpix Teddy?" Jason asked.

" If I'm right, Vulpix is a fox like Pokemon that is a fire type, others say they are quite intelligent or just mind controllers, but normally they're quick movers, some say they cause mischief with their innocent looks pulling a face every time when a Pokemon finds out that a Vulpix had lied to another Pokemon to make them feel guilty and forget it had lied to it , so I'd be careful if I were you Jason because fire is very dangerous to grass type Pokemon which you are" Teddy warned Jason, Jason approaches the poor Pokemon not caring about the danger hes putting himself in hoping if the Pokemon is alright grabbing Vulpix Pokemon's head head shaking gently  
>"Hello are you ok, wake up please, are you hurt?" Jason said feeling worried, shortly after Vulpix groans quietly regaining consciousness very slowly getting on its all four legs slowly.<p>

" Be carefully Jason I'm worried" Teddy said becoming nervous as the sounds of multiple foot steps are heard.


End file.
